The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to user interface testing for software applications.
Conventionally, user interface testing for software applications is performed manually. Typically, a user interface is displayed, and a tester, for example, a developer or a quality analysis engineer, inspects the displayed user interface for errors.
Once a user interface has been tested, it may subsequently need to be retested, for example, because modifications were made to the application. Typically, the retesting is also performed manually.